


A Sister's Love

by WinterWidow22



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of knowing Matt, he finally asks you to go on a date, even if you are Foggy's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling For You

The first time you met Matt, you had been in your senior year of high school, and your brother, Foggy, introduced you both. Matt had seemed nervous, maybe it was because half your family was in your home, but he seemed more nervous around you. The second time you met him was when they showed up at your house, Foggy taking as much food as possible and mumbling something about probably starving half to death. 

"Do I want to know what he's mumbling about?" You asked Matt jokingly. He had changed so much since you saw him about four years ago. You had gone away to college and couldn't make it home for the holidays as much as you wanted to. Matt's hair had been styled different, and it looked so much better that way. He seemed more toned, and he looked taller to you, but maybe that was because today he was wearing a suit instead of that baggy blue sweater he had worn to your house. He seemed as if he had grown up since his college days, and you did too. You had been studying to become a biologist, you still had a lot to do, but you were halfway there. 

"We uh- well I may have...suggested, to quit the internship and start our own firm. Foggy stole some bagels from the firm and now it seems as if he's taking most of the food you guys have here.." He laughed, and you couldn't believe what they were doing. 

"Hey Foggy" You called, turning around to see him taking numerous cans of soup, smaller bags of potato chips and about two bottles of water. He looked up at you and you shook your head at him, causing him to smile. 

"Yes (Y/N)?" He answered. 

"Where is this firm gonna be and how exactly are you planning to get clients, get your name out- wait do you guys even have a name?" You said crossing your arms over your chest as he walked toward you and Matt. 

"We're gonna find a place in the city, clients, well we can always bribe our cop friends- I do know a guy, and yes we do have a name (Y/N)." He said confidently. "It's Nelson and Murdock. Attorneys at Law" He said proudly and Matt mumbled something about being avocados. You sighed, but you had a feeling they couldn't be stopped. 

It had been two weeks since you had seen your brother, you had hardly spoken with him, you both had been extremely busy and when you had a free moment, it was too late to call him. When he finally called you, he had been rambling about finally having a real firm that you had to see. You agreed to come down and see for yourself, and when you got there, you were shocked it was actually real. 

"You know, I'll admit it, this place isn't that bad, maybe just you know, add some furniture." You joked with Matt, Foggy had been on the phone with someone you didn't know. 

"From what I can tell, it's not the best, but we can make it work. You know if you wanted, you could help us pick out stuff to put here. I'm not exactly the best person for that job, and from what they tell me, my apartment is a little dull." He replied. 

"Maybe I should come and see what I can do for your apartment then." You replied. You liked Matt, you enjoyed seeing him and Foggy had always joked that you two were a perfect match. Foggy always said you were both smart, you both knew exactly what you wanted to do and you both worked hard for what you wanted. 

"Well, I think I should at least take you to dinner first (Y/N)." He said, turning his head toward you and you were a bit taken aback, but you agreed. "Great, come back here in about two hours, then we can go." He walked back into his office and Foggy came back inside. You said you would be back soon, and then went back to your friends apartment. She leant you a dress, even though you explained Matt wouldn't really know, but she insisted you needed to wear it. She pulled your hair back and fixed your makeup. Before you knew it, you were almost late. You walked back into the firm and you wished you had a camera for Foggy's reaction to what you were wearing. 

"Where are you going? Who is seeing you like that. (Y/N) you can't- no, you're my sister, you can't just-no!" Foggy exclaimed and you laughed at him. "Oh Foggy please, you're overreacting..." You replied and then Matt walked out of his office wearing his coat. It took Foggy about ten seconds to realize you were going out with Matt. "Oh my God, you two are- you're going out with Matt, and Matt's going out with you, my sister. My little sister." He put his hands on his head and looked at the both of you and all you could do was laugh. You grabbed Matt's hand and started to walk back toward the door when Foggy said one last thing to the both of you; "Hey, I love you both, and if you do it, don't be stupid okay?" You heard Matt laugh beside you and it made you smile; you shook your head at Foggy but you were grateful that he wasn't really mad about the two of you going out. 

The dinner you two had was delicious and you both talked for hours, about what you did, what you liked most about the city, and you two even talked for a bit about your brother. You loved how Matt had gotten so close to Foggy and that they could even start their own firm. Matt told you about how he convinced Foggy to leave the internship, and how it took only about two or three sentences to do it. You laughed at that, telling Matt how Foggy had always been the easiest of your sibling to convince into doing something. The pranks you and Foggy had pulled on your siblings were the best, and most of them made Matt laugh when he heard them. He told you about all the pranks Foggy had pulled on him, like mismatching his socks, or slightly rearranging the papers on his desk, and the best one had been when Foggy moved everything in their dorm about three inches to the left. You couldn't believe it, you admitted to helping him come up with half those ideas. He was shocked, but he loved those pranks, a lot of the time he said they made everything seem less stressful and he remembered he could actually have fun instead of working basically all day. Before you knew it, it was time for you two to leave the restaurant. You were sad to leave, you were really enjoying the date and you had hoped Matt was too. 

"Do you still want to come back to my place?" He asked as you both as you walked outside the restaurant, arm in arm. You thought for a moment and then happily agreed. You got a cab and put your head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around your shoulder. You must have dozed in the cab because he was quietly repeating your name and gently shaking you. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" You said slowly getting out of the cab and waiting for him to get out and lead the way to his apartment. "Hey (Y/N) don't worry about it at all, if you want, we can just watch a movie on the couch, I can lend you a shirt, I know that dress must be bothering you by now..." He said, grabbing your hand and leading you through the hall. "Matt are you sure..?" He smiled back at you in response and then unlocked his door. His apartment was bigger than you would expect, there were large windows a couch and a few smaller chairs, but it seemed dark despite it being late at night. 

"Matt you weren't kidding, you do need decorations in here.." You laughed and he smiled in response. "I suppose I should, maybe you should help me with that." He replied and tossed you one of his own shirts. He opened his fridge and you went into his bathroom to change, the dress was more difficult than you thought, but eventually you got it off and his shirt was very comfortable and extremely big on you. You took your hair out and felt relieved to finally have the bobby pins out. You walked back out to find Matt sitting on the couch holding the remote toward you, telling you to pick anything you wanted. You could hear the audio description as you sat next to him and he pulled you close. You picked the first movie you could find and cuddled into his side. He adjusted to make you more comfortable, he wrapped one arm around you and you leaned more into his side; you could hear his heartbeat and it made you feel extremely calm. 

"(Y/N), you're hair is longer than I thought" he said, and you could feel his fingers twirling your hair; "It's very soft, I like it..." 

"Thank you Matt, your hair isn't too bad either, how do you do it so well?" You giggled

"Now that's a tricky, but basically what I do is run my fingers through it and hope for the best." He replied and then looked at you. "(Y/N)" he whispered, "may I kiss you?" 

You said nothing; instead you leaned up and his lips met yours. His kiss was soft and gentle and when you pulled away and your foreheads met. You two cuddled for the rest of the night and you remembered falling asleep in Matt's arms. You woke up in Matt's bed and the smell of breakfast being made. You two sat down and ate and then he had to go back to the firm. "(Y/N), before I go, would you want to do this again sometime?" he sounded so unsure but when you agreed his smile was so wide you couldn't help but be happy to another date. 

A few months had passed since you both started dating, Foggy had to get used to seeing you more and more, and he was a little hurt sometimes when you only came for Matt, but you made it up to him by pulling stupid pranks on him and Karen, their new employee who had apparently been framed for a murder she didn't commit. You liked Karen and you had hoped her and Foggy would get together one day. 

"(Y/N) you ready to go home?' Matt asked putting on his jacket and grabbing his white cane from the other room. "Yes, let's go" You grabbed his hand and said goodbye to your brother and Karen. The cab ride was quiet, Matt was extremely tired, you could tell he had been busy basically all day. When you got home to his place he immediately went to the bedroom and got undressed. As you began to do the same he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"Babe, you're so pretty.." he mumbled and placed dainty kisses on your shoulder and neck. 

"Matt, you sound exhausted, go lay down, I'll be there in a moment" You whispered, but his grip only got tighter. He slowly walked you toward the bed, hoping you wouldn't notice. 

"Matty, I know what you're doing...go lay down, I promise I'll be there in ten seconds..." You finished getting undressed and then joined him in the bed. 

"That was more like a minute..." He joked, and then pulled you close this way your head was on his chest and he could wrap his arms around your body, gently running his hands up and down your body. He said it helped him see you better, and you didn't mind, you loved the feeling of his calloused hands running over your smooth skin. 

You could feel his breathing start to even, meaning he was falling asleep after his long day. "(Y/N) I love you so much...so much more than you could imagine, s-so much" He said in tired voice and began mumbling the rest of that statement, but nonetheless, it made you extremely happy. 

"I love you too Matt" you heard him mumble something and then he was fast asleep. You knew dating Matt would continue to be one of the best things in your life, and you knew he would only try and make you happy everyday, and you couldn't wait to see the ways he would try.


	2. Getting Settled In

That morning you woke up in Matt's arms. He was still sleeping and you gently pulled yourself from him. You were in the middle of making breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. 

"Flip the omelet over, or else in three minutes it's going to burn.." You immediately did what he said and then saw how perfect that side had been. 

"Matt you always know when the perfect moment to flip it is, I think you have breakfast powers." You joked and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around your waist. He placed dainty kisses on your cheek, slowly making his way down your neck. He stopped when he smelt the omelet almost burning and he reached over and shut it off. 

"Maybe I do have breakfast powers..." He laughed and then helped you carry the food to the table. You two ate and mostly talked about random things, Matt had you describe the day to him, it was cloudy, a little cold and it was most likely going to rain. Before you could even say one more word he interrupted you and quickly said

"(Y/N) move in with me. You sleep here almost every night anyway, I want you here, will you move in with me?" You were so surprised by the question that at first you said nothing. Then you began smiling and saying yes over and over and you went up to him and gave him a kiss. You didn't have work that day and you decided to go with Matt to the office to tell Foggy about the good news.

When you told him, you got the reaction you had expected. He smiled so wide and was so happy for you both that he picked you up and spun you around the same way he did when you were kids and you both pulled off a successful prank. He put you down and hugged Matt too, Matt was happy too, you could tell he was relieved, as were you. You went back to your apartment during the day and began boxing up your stuff. You had gotten mostly photos, little knick knacks, and some other stuff in numerous boxes, you just had to move some of the furniture. You were taking some of it, but mostly sending it to a storage unit. You had been packing the last box up when you heard Foggy outside, he was talking to someone, but he didn't sound like himself. 

"Hey, Matt look, I know this is a great idea for you and (Y/N), but please, she's my sister, just be careful okay? I don't want her hurt." He sounded so different, but you knew he was going to do something like that eventually. He was very overprotective of you, not that you really minded. 

"Foggy, the last thing I want to do, is hurt her." Then Foggy opened the door and you had to pretend like you had heard nothing, he looked around and the first thing he said was about how empty it was now. 

"Of course it's empty Fog, I am leaving." You said rolling your eyes and closing the last of the boxes. You placed it with the others near the door and then asked them if they wanted anything. They both shook their heads and sat on the couch, Matt kept a spot open for you and you happily sat next to him. Foggy reached for the remote and put on any channel and then you guys talked mostly about the day. They had been talking all day about a new case that had come up, and how they asked the woman, Karen, to come and work for them. You teased Foggy about her telling him they should get together. He laughed it off but you knew he was going to try it anyway and you couldn't have felt happier for him. They helped you load your boxes into a smaller moving truck, and after it left Matt got a cab. Before you could join Matt inside, Foggy tugged your arm. "Here (Y/N), I guess I don't need it anymore." He said as he dropped the spare key to your old apartment in your hand. You looked at him in complete shock. "Fog, you know I can always go back there, I know the guy who owns it, he's keeping the apartment open just in case-" You were about to say, 'in case I have to move back in,' but Foggy shushed you. 

"(Y/N), you are not going to have to move back in, you guys are going to make it, I just know it..." 

He pulled you into him and gave you one last bear hug before letting you join Matt in the cab. The ride was short and the moving van was already there, you paid the guys then looked around Matt's apartment which was now filled with boxes. 

 

"Hey Matty remember how I said you needed some decorations...well how do rooms filled with boxes sound?" 

He laughed at that, and told you it was perfect. You opened one box and handed him something and told him to guess what he was holding, it was a snow globe, but Matt had guessed a paperweight. Then he sat next to you and asked what was inside it. 

"Oh its, its a small cabin from the time our family went skiing. That was a horrible trip. Foggy fell flat on his face and never even got three feet without tripping or almost falling." Matt thought that was the funniest thing. 

"I always thought Foggy had good balance..." He laughed.

 

"Matty, he has the worst balance, I'd love to try and have him go ice skating." You scooted closer to Matt and he put one arm around you shoulder, then for a moment, it was quiet. 

 

"(Y/N), can I ask you a weird question..?" He sounded nervous. You agreed and the question he asked had not been one you expected. 

"Would you mind if- if I ran my fingers over your face again?" You agreed to let him do it and then shut your eyes. 

His fingers were calloused, but he slowly ran them across your face, it was relaxing. Then he cupped your face in his hands one last time before thanking you. You kissed his forehead before asking if you could go to bed, you had been exhausted and you could definitely tell he was as well. You two laid in bed, Matt's arms completely around you, your head buried in his chest. You fell asleep quickly; the morning came too quickly, you could feel Matt trying not to wake you as he reached for his alarm and got out of bed, but he was unsuccessful.

 

"Sorry to wake you (Y/N)...." You sighed into the pillow and mumbled something about how it should be illegal to be up this early. Matt went in the shower and you stayed in bed for about another ten minutes. Once you heard the water stop running you got up and got ready for your day; you worked for the Museum of Art & Design, you knew many famous artists, even met a few. You got dressed and put your hair up before Matt came back grabbing a suit for the day. 

 

"(Y/N) which tie looks better..?" 

 

"The re- the one in your left hand"

You were always forgetting Matt was actually blind, he did mostly everything with no real problems, it amazed you. You weren't the only one who forgot he was blind, Foggy did too every now and then, but you noticed it only really happened if Foggy was passionate about something, he always used to tell Matt to look at the bigger picture of things and Matt would always laugh at it. You smiled at the memories, and then snapped out of your thoughts when Matt asked you if his hair looked alright. You told him it was fine, and then kissed him on the cheek before heading for the door. 

 

"Oh and Matt, just so you know, it's cloudy again today, it might rain" 

You yelled right before walking out and getting in a cab. Your day passed by incredibly fast, and you couldn't wait to be home with Matt and tell him about it, and you were curious about what was going to happen with Karen and her case, maybe Matt could tell you something about it. Matt still hadn't been home when you got there, you waited a while longer, but he never came home. You tried calling him and Foggy, but neither of them answered you. You started to worry, the city could get really violent at night, and people would do anything to get what they wanted. You sat on the couch and tried calling Matt again, you must have fallen asleep because when you woke up again, it was because Matt was shaking you gently. 

 

"(Y/N) come on, wake up....I have to tell you something.."


	3. Shared Secrets

You slowly sat up, rubbing your tired eyes and trying to process what Matt had said. 

"Wh-what did you say Matty?" You responded, you could hear how tired you were in your voice. 

"I have to tell you something, there's a reason I got home so late. I-I have a secret, but you can't freakout, even though I know you will." You could feel yourself get more and more nervous, what could he have been keeping secret? 

"Look, I trust you completely and I hate to do this to you, believe me it's killing me inside but I just can't lie to you, I can't keep lying to you. You know that guy in the mask, the one who saved Karen and a bunch of other people, and how Karen believes he's being framed? Well, he is. The only reason I really know that is because, it's because I'm him." You had no idea what to say. There was no way he could be the guy in the mask, that guy was a fighter, he knew where every punch was coming from, he dodged everything. 

"Matt that's not- that isn't possible. At all. You're blind Matt." You were standing by the large window now, your arms crossed over your chest. You thought he was lying, but he really seemed serious. 

"(Y/N) when I had my accident, there were some chemicals that got in my eyes, they heightened my senses, I know a lot of things..." You shook your head. 

"Like what Matt? That doesn't make sense, what do you know?" 

"I know that you haven't showered since yesterday, I know you put more hairspray in your hair because I can smell it from here, I also know you're nervous now, I can hear your heartbeat." Your heart was speeding up, this couldn't really be true, he couldn't really know that. "(Y/N), I know you want to say something, you do the same thing as Foggy, your breathing changes when you want to say something. Go ahead, speak your mind." 

"Okay, that was just weird and Matt I still don't believe you, you can't really be the guy in the mask, why would you not tell me? Does anyone else know? Does my brother know?" You were angry and getting very upset the more he spoke.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but please I don't want to lie anymore. Only you and Claire know. She found me in a dumpster and patched me up one night, she is the only other person who knows." He said slowly, then he walked over to you. You did nothing as he cupped your face in his hands. "(Y/N) listen to me, I couldn't tell you, it's so dangerous, but I know living with me, I won't be able to hide it." 

"Matt" You said, your voice emotionless. "Are you going to stop?" 

"No. I can't, I have to protect this city." You rolled your eyes and started to walk away from him when he grabbed your hand. You sighed. 

"Matt no one left that responsibility to you, but fine, protect the city. I need to be alone." He let you go, but he said one last thing before you walked out the door. 

"Don't tell anyone, especially Foggy." You walked out, but then realized you really didn't have anywhere to go, it was late too. You made your way to Foggy's apartment and knocked until he came to the door in pajama pants and no shirt. 

"Wow Foggy have you been working out?" You said sarcastically as you walked in and tried to find a spare blanket. 

"Can I ask why you decided to come here at four in the morning....." He yawned.

"I may or may not have had an argument with Matt and now regretting it and have come here to camp out.." You responded, taking a blanket out of his closet and sitting down on the couch. Foggy sighed but went to his room and tossed you a pillow when he came back out. 

"Just go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning I promise.." He went back to bed and you fell asleep uncomfortably on the couch. The next morning Foggy obnoxiously woke you up by putting his phone directly next to your ear and played the loudest song he had on his phone. You sat up so fast you almost knocked his phone out of his hand. 

"Foggy!" You yelled back at him while he laughed. 

"Get up, you're coming with me today, you need to talk to Matt." You knew he would say that and you dreaded going there, but you did have to. The cab ride felt long, you really had no idea what you were going to say to him, maybe you didn't need to say anything. When you got there with Foggy, Matt and Karen were already there doing some paper work. Matt was in his room and Foggy edged you forward and you sighed but walked to Matt's door. Immediately his attention was focused on you. 

"(Y/N) you're here, I'm really sorry about last night, I just let you walk out I- I shouldn't have done that." He got up from his chair and you walked toward him and let him hug you. You felt happy being in his arms again, and then you knew what you had to do.


	4. Nelson vs Murdock

"Matt, you trusted me with your secret, and I'm going to keep it. I don't like you fighting crime but, just promise to come home okay?" You said as he let go of you and smiled at you. He talked with you for a while as he did he work, then finally it was time to go home. You two were just about to leave when Foggy stopped you. 

"Oh no, you two are coming out tonight with me and Karen for drinks.." You two couldn't really even turn him down because he grabbed both your hands and was dragging you with him. You all went to Josie's and spent the night talking and telling terrible jokes. It was getting very late when Matt asked if you both could go, and of course you agreed, he did have a longer day than you. You hugged your brother goodbye and Matt got a cab. You two slept soundly and were awoken by a loud clap of thunder the next morning. 

"Matty...." You groaned when you heard the thunder again. It was Saturday, Matt didn't have work today and since it was raining you hoped to just lounge in bed all day; Matt had other ideas. 

"I'm in the kitchen (Y/N)..." He said and you sighed, getting out of bed was the last thing you wanted to do. You got up and felt the colder air hit your skin, you shivered. When you joined him in the kitchen, he was already handing you a glass of water. 

"I know you didn't really want to get up, but I am glad that you did. Now I have some movies here, which do you prefer?" He handed you a bunch and you two spent most of the day doing nothing and just watching, and listening to the movies. You laid on his chest and he held you close, his heartbeat was slow and steady and you fell asleep listening to it. You slept for a long time and when you woke back up, it was extremely dark in his apartment. You got up from the couch are tried your best to get around to find the light switch, but after tripping about three times, Matt had to direct you and tell you when you were going to hit into things. He got up from the couch while you found the lights and came back all dressed in black. You were surprised, but then remembered eventually he would go out and fight someone. 

"I have to go...." He came over to you as you sat up on the couch. "I love you (Y/N)..." He kissed you for a long moment. Then he had to go. 

"Matt I love you too, just come back to me okay?" He nodded at you, then he was gone. You called Foggy and told him to come over, making up an excuse about Matt being sick and sleeping, and you wanted company. He came over and you guys made some popcorn and watched movies, you fell asleep on the couch and he was in the chair. You were both awoken by the sound of something crashing inside the apartment. Foggy out of instinct grabbed something to fight with, which was Matt's white cane, and grabbed your arm and pushed you behind him. Then Matt came crashing into the room, his mask covering his face, and extremely large wounds all over his body. You gasped and immediately tried to move to help him, but Foggy pushed you back, you forgot he didn't know Matt's secret. He was bleeding everywhere, then he collapsed onto the floor and Foggy poked him with the white cane. Then he reached for his mask and Foggy was shocked to see Matt's bruised face underneath it. HE looked back at you but must have seen the look on your face, it was the same one you made when you lied to your mother. 

"You knew! All this time!" He yelled at you and you shook your head. 

"We can talk about this later, call someone Foggy!" He reached for his phone but Matt grabbed his arm before he could even hit a number. Matt went on and on yelling about calling Claire, and if you didn't you both realized you had no choice. When Claire got there, Foggy took you into the room you shared with Matt. 

"Foggy, you have to let me go and make sure he's okay!" You screamed, tears running down your face, Matt was in so much pain already, you had to make sure he knew you were there. Foggy pulled you into a tight hug like he always did, like he did on the days of funerals when you were too upset to go inside, and he told you that you shouldn't see that. He sat you down on the bed and shut the door and went back out to watch Claire and help her with whatever she needed. You laid on the bed and listened to his screams, you couldn't bear it, you hardly slept but Foggy came back in the moment Matt was asleep. He told you to come and see him. When you walked back out, his chest was covered in bandages, and there were bruises on his arms, and tiny ones on his face, as well as smaller cuts. 

"Thank you Claire-" You began but she stopped you. 

"It's nothing really, he was different when I first met him, before I even knew about you, he's changed a lot, I get fewer calls from him, which I think means he's with you." She said and then sat in the chair and fell asleep, then Foggy started talking and you could feel your stomach turn. 

"How could you have not told me about this (Y/N)? How long have you even known?" He whispered, being careful not to wake Claire or Matt. You took a deep breathe. 

"Fog, I only just found out, I didn't want to tell anyone, he trusted me to tell me. I couldn't really tell you, it's not my secret. He says it's the best way to protect us..." You said unsurely, and Foggy could hear that in your voice. 

"You sound unsure (Y/N).." 

"I am, a little, look at him now Fog. What if they took off his mask and saw his face and then found him? They could kill him, come after us, or even just take him. What if we never saw him again Foggy. What if he died, or what if one us did? I know it won't happen, but he won't stop either." Foggy sighed after hearing that, he knew you were right about it all. You never told Matt about it, but you feared that the most. You looked down and Foggy said nothing more, he only mumbled something about sleeping.

When you finally woke back up, it was because Foggy and Matt were arguing. Foggy was standing by the window, hand in his hair like he did when he got mad. 

"(Y/N) you're awake..." Matt said as he winced in pain when he tried to move. You walked over to him and Foggy never turned around. You brushed stray hairs out of Matt's face and you sighed. 

"Oh Matty..." You placed your hand on his cheek and he leaned into it; then Foggy turned and started to ask Matt more questions. He asked Matt so many and so much arguing went on between the three of you, you could barley keep track of what was happening. It ended with Foggy leaving, and Matt sitting on the couch sobbing. You got him tissues and put your arm around him and told him things would be alright between him and Foggy, he just needed time to cool down. Matt finally calmed down, and winced again when he moved. 

"(Y/N) are you sure? I don't think he's going to forgive me, he's so angry and I understand why but I couldn't tell him. I just-"

"Matt, he's my brother, I know he's going to calm down and pretty soon you guys are going to be telling jokes like nothing. I know you couldn't tell us, it just hurts finding out a big secret that we would have told you." He turned his head toward you and sighed, he knew you were right. You kissed his forehead and then helped him change his bandages and then helped him into bed. You would go with him tomorrow to the firm and try and talk to Foggy again.


	5. Mending The Wounds

When you got up, Matt didn't want to go in. You couldn't even convince him but before more arguing between the two of you, Karen came by. You sat with her and listened to her talk with Matt, she knew he wasn't really in a car accident and she tried to talk to him, but again he refused. Then she began talking all about Fisk and how his mother was still alive and then she told Matt she went there and he sighed. She apparently had a conversation with him, Fisk killed his dad when he was about 12; Karen went on about how they could use this against Fisk. Then she brought up foggy and you tensed up a bit, she didn't know about the argument. She left and went to see if Foggy was there at the firm. 

"(Y/N)- I know I have barley told you anything, but it needs to stay that way.." Matt began and you shushed him. 

"Matt, if you, Karen and especially Foggy are doing something dangerous, trying to screw with that Fisk guy, you should have told me. That's my brother, what if Fisk finds out? Then what? You would all get hurt, he would do so much to all of you, probably kill you all Matt." The anger was evident in your voice. 

"I know, I do, which is why telling you wouldn't make the situation better. Listen to me now..." You two talked all day while Matt told you everything he knew and then finally you couldn't take it, you needed to clear your head. You walked all over the city, until finally it started to get dark and you headed home. When you got there, Matt was in his blue hoodie and he looked upset. 

"Matty, about before..." He held up his hand. 

"Don't, you were right, but please be careful out there. Also, Claire is leaving town; she came by before when I opened one of the stitches. She told me I'd end up bloody and alone, she told me I was just like the saints, and the martyrs." He shook his head, and then you hugged him tightly. He began crying into your shoulder and you rubbed his back. 

"You might get bloody sometimes Matt; but you're never going to be alone." He stayed in your arms for a moment and then the rest of the night was quiet. The next morning you convinced him to go back to work. You could see how tense Matt was in the cab ride over the firm, he sat up straight and hardly talked to you all morning. You hoped Foggy was at the firm but you had a feeling he wouldn't be. When you did finally get there, Karen was there, picking up the Nelson and Murdock sign from the trash where you knew Foggy threw it. You sighed and began talking with Karen. She said she couldn't get a hold of Foggy and you couldn't either. You sighed; and then Matt must have sensed something was off with Karen. 

"Karen, what's the matter?" You stood beside him and watched as she stood over her desk, looking down at it and then she sighed. She looked tired, and her eyes were puffy, maybe she was crying. 

"The world fell apart. Didn't you two notice?" She sniffled, but she didn't cry. "I spoke to Foggy, he was a little drunk he was still mad. I talked to him again, he seems a little better though, you could probably talk to him again; He told me things were going to be all right. He actually just left.." You smiled a little, Foggy would tell you all the time that things were going to be all right, just because he believed they would be. 

"Karen, I am sorry, truly for all of this; I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't want any of us to feel or be alone anymore." You could see his jaw clench and Karen went over and tightly hugged Matt, you could hear her crying and felt bad for her. Then your phone began to buzz; it was Foggy. You read over his messages, and he wanted you to go to his apartment and he wanted you to go alone. You kissed Matt goodbye and hugged Karen, telling her your brother was right and she would be okay. You met with Foggy about half an hour later; he looked sad. 

"Why are you still with him (Y/N)? And don't bullshit me about how you love him- which I know you do but come on. Really why are you?" He asked, his voice was tired. 

"Fog, his intentions were good and you know it. Sure if things were different, we would have told him, but he didn't want to risk us. He's trying to fix this, he misses his best friend you know. Look, you've got a right to be mad, I was too, but just think about it for a moment the way Matt did, all he was doing was protecting us; it wasn't the right way to do it, but he tried okay?" You sighed, you really loved Matt; trying to live without him would have been a difficult thing now, but Foggy really needed him back by his side, he was just looking for a reason other than the ones he already had. "Foggy, you're his best friend, you've known him longer, you know why he did it, you know he's right. But now, you're hurting the both of you by staying away. You know I'm right Foggy. And for the record, I'm with him for a long list of reasons you probably don't want to sit through; but mainly, he makes me happy, he makes me laugh." 

"I'll talk to him okay? But what he's doing is so dangerous what if he dies?" You could feel tears begin forming in your eyes. 

"Don't you think I've thought of that Foggy?!" It took everything in you not to cry at that thought. "He's already come home half dead and it was horrible. I don't like to think about it okay?" Foggy gave you a tight hug and mumbled about twenty apologies in the span of eight seconds. You spent most of the afternoon with your brother and then he decided it was time to go and talk to Matt. 

"(Y/N), go home. I'll talk to Matt okay. " He walked you back out and got you a cab, but you didn't go home. You went to the closest park and sat there for a while, thinking everything over. You took a deep breathe and then finally decided to go home and Matt wasn't home. You weren't home that long when Matt came in and gave you a tight hug.

"(Y/N), Ben, that man from the paper, the one who I said was helping us, he's- he's dead. I- I think it's my fault."


	6. Patched Up

You ran you fingers through his hair as he slowly began calming down; you kept whispering to him it wasn't his fault. He didn't seem to convinced but he needed you at the funeral. The funeral was two days later, it was cloudy outside and cold. Matt held your hand and his other gripped his white cane so tight his knuckles were white. Karen was in a worse state than Matt, and Foggy was no where to be seen. You tried calling him as did Matt and Karen and he ignored all three of you; you were angry now, not because he was ignoring you, he did that sometimes, what made you angry was that he didn't talk to Matt. You knew for a fact he didn't, Matt would have told you and Foggy would have the moment he finally confronted Matt. You went back to the firm after the funeral. Karen was really upset, going on about how powerful Fisk really is, he has so much influence and then worried about what she did. 

"Karen I will keep you safe" Matt said to her and she didn't seem convinced. "They're going to get what they deserve alright? Even Fisk." He walked into his office and she sat at her desk, you had a hard time believing Matt too. You looked at Karen but her head was in her hands so you walked into Matt's office, he was standing by the window. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist. 

"Matt, this isn't your fault...." He sighed, he still didn't seem completely convinced. 

"I don't know whether that's all true or not. Ca-can you talk to Foggy again?" 

"I will Matt. I promise." You stayed there for a little while then he went back to work, you sat there as his fingers ran over the braille, you texted Foggy and he actually answered you. You told him to talk with Matt and he finally gave in. You decided to let Foggy do it on his own and didn't tell Matt that Foggy would talk to him. You went to get lunch for Matt and Karen but when you got back, Matt was gone. Karen said he went to clear his head, but he would be back; then you got a text from Foggy thanking you for pushing him to go speak to Matt, they didn't exactly make up but they were going to try and move past it. He came back hours later with Foggy and more things to look for about Fisk. You stayed and helped them out while Foggy went on about wanting to be a butcher, how he would have his own apron and wondering why he became a lawyer. Searching through the papers, you found nothing and the way Matt's jaw was clenched, he didn't either. Then Karen found something and Matt was leaving. You and Foggy followed him out. 

"Listen, I have to go, I can stop this." You and Foggy both tried to convince him not to, but it was hopeless. You both watched as he walked out and then went back to looking through the papers, looking for anything that could help. It was a long night, and you finally decided to go home. Foggy walked you down and made sure you got a cab alright and then as you were about to go to sleep, Matt came in. 

"I did it, found what I needed, Fisk is going to be taken down. It's over. We won." He whispered to you in the dark and then laid down with you. He held you close that night and for once he slept in peace, the next day they would represent detective Hoffman and then they would go out looking for Fisk. The next day, it was all over the news about Fisk's arrest and all the people working with him. You went to the firm to celebrate with Karen, Matt and Foggy; it was an enjoyable day, everything seemed to be going better than planned. You all were drinking and talking about everything that had happened over the past few weeks, the news changed. Fisk escaped. 

"Oh no..." You whispered, knowing full well Matt was going to go out there and fight Fisk.

"We were stupid weren't we" Karen said grabbing her coat and keys and then you were left with Foggy and Matt. 

"Matty please" Was all you said but he assured you he would come back. He kissed you quickly and then Foggy hauled him a cab. You watched it pull away as you stood there silently with Foggy, hoping he would get another one and he would come back to Matt's apartment with you. 

"(Y/N), he's going to come back, he'll be fine, don't worry." Foggy didn't sound so convinced but he was trying for you. 

"Fog, last time this happened he came home nearly dead. What makes you so sure he won't come back the same way this time?" You weren't trying to sound so negative, only thinking of what really could happen and Foggy understood it. 

"Oh, he's coming back. He wants to ask you to marry him, and I know he hasn't done that yet, so he has to come back, he just has to." It took exactly eight seconds for Foggy to realize what he really just said to you; for as long as you could remember Foggy wasn't the best at keeping secrets, he kept a lot of them, but sometimes, he just blurted them out, the same way he just did. When Foggy gets drunk he tells old secrets, secrets he's kept since he was a kid, and most of them are just things that he did as a kid but got away with; when he needs to keep them, he does and he will keep them till he dies; other secrets he tells to comfort people and most of them weren't as big as that one. "(Y/N) pretend you didn't hear that, pretend you don't know...Matt is going to kill me....." He was mumbling and you couldn't stop smiling, Matt wants to marry you.


	7. Healed Wounds

You stood there on the street with your brother, watching as he tried hauling a cab and cursing himself for telling you Matt wanted to marry you. You smiled at the ground at when you thought of how he would ask you; he would be nervous, he would probably play with his hands first, maybe stutter a little and then he would get down on one knee and probably poor his heart out. 

"Foggy..." You said, the excitement so clear in your voice. 

"(Y/N)- no- stop smiling! When Matt figures it out the whole thing is going to be ruined, the whole way he was going to-no. I have to stop talking." The cab pulled up next to you and he told the driver to head for Matt's apartment. 

"You know how he wanted to propose?! Foggy- I; I'm gonna say yes. Foggy I'm gonna get married." You were so happy in that moment you actually forgot all about where Matt was and what was currently going on in Hell's Kitchen. You excitedly thought about it, then when the cab stopped because of traffic, reality slowly set back in. Foggy must have sensed you getting less and less excited then he looked at you. 

"Hey- look, you're going to be married, to my best friend. He's coming back. He's going to be alright I promise, then you guys are going to get married and most likely have really cute babies." That made you laugh a little and then before you knew it you were back at the apartment. It had been about an hour and Matt still wasn't home. You were pacing back and forth, waiting for any real news but nothing changed. Foggy opened two beers and handed one to you, you gave him a confused look. 

"Look, it's gonna take the edge off and you know it. I'm sick of watching you pace back and forth, you know that never works." He was right, pacing never helped you calm down, no matter how many times you thought it did. "Come on, I know what's going to calm you down." He opened up his laptop and began playing old Disney movies for you. You smiled and sat down; you watched them for hours, until finally Matt walked back into his apartment, but he wasn't wearing his black outfit. Instead he was in a mainly red outfit with the exception of black at certain spots, a helmet with tiny horns and loops in in his belt for metal sticks. 

"Holy freaking shit Murdock...You look like a superhero, like Captain America." Was all Foggy said and Matt smiled and took off the helmet and threw it on the couch for now. 

"Matt where did you get it?" You asked him curiously. 

"I got it from the same guy who makes Fisk's suits, it's harder to hit me now, especially with knives, I don't have as many cuts and bruises, I'm actually for the most part alright." He sounded a little shocked, maybe he had doubts about the new suit. Looking at him, you felt your heart begin to speed up, you wanted him to ask you to marry him, you wanted to say yes, you wanted it so badly. Then Matt walked over to you and hugged you tightly and kissed the top of your head. He must have heard your heartbeat begin to speed up, but for once you weren't nervous, you were excited. When he let go of you, Foggy said goodbye to you both and then you walked him out as Matt went to fix his wounds and then quickly shower. You thanked Foggy for keeping you company and calming you down and then made him promise you to text you when he was back home safely. You walked into the bedroom just as Matt had been putting on his shirt. 

"Hey, it's really over now. Fisk is put away, everything is okay for once, I mean sure there are going to be others, but I'll stop them, I'm going to keep this city safe; make sure no one like Fisk comes back; it's going to be great." He was so relieved, then he titled his head, the same way he did felt something was off; "(Y/N) are you nervous? Why is your heart racing so fast?" He came over to you and grabbed your hands, his were calloused and rough against yours. You were smiling, 

"I'm not nervous, just really happy Matty. You did it, you really did it" You kissed his cheek and then pulled out of his grip and laid in bed. He didn't lay down at all, then he grinned like he did when figured out a difficult case. 

"Foggy accidentally told you what I was going to do didn't he?" His voice started to sound happy as he came closer to the side of the bed you were laying on. You nodded at him but as you began to explain that it was an accident and Foggy was only trying to assure you that he would be back, he shushed you. Then he walked out of the room, leaving you completely confused and you got up, almost walking right into him. You titled your head at him, knowing full well he knew what you were doing. Then he got down on one knee and grabbed your hand. 

"(Y/N) I am completely in love with you. I have been ever since those holidays and those days when Foggy took me with him because he missed his family. I loved the way you didn't give up on the firm Foggy and I started, and when you agreed to go out with me, I couldn't believe it. I love waking up with you cuddled into me; I love the way your voice sounds in the morning, I love when you kiss me awake, I love how you fix my hair and tie in the mornings; You didn't leave me when I told you what I did, you stayed with me, you kept my secret. You know me so well and you know how to make me feel better, even if I don't always show it, I promise you do, you do such me more for me then I can ever express but I hope that one day I figure it out. (Y/N) will you marry me?" You were smiling so wide and so taken aback by his words, for a moment you were quiet. 

"Yes." He placed the ring on your finger and then hugged you and spun you around. He kissed you once he set you down and then carried you back to bed; you felt so safe in his arms, you couldn't wait to spend the rest of your life with him. He gently set you down and then joined you and pulled you close to him. 

"Matt, I love you" He kissed the top of your head and said those same three words to you over and over until finally you both fell asleep. The rest of your life was going to be spent with Matt, he would keep you safe and he would always be there for you no matter what, you could hardly wait for it all to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the characters  
> -Hope you liked it!


End file.
